Our Own Adventure
by Danger.Rae
Summary: Rise of the Guardians was a movie, a book, yet you still believed. As you try to go to sleep you get a visit from an unexpected guest… [M for various reasons] [based on a dream i had]
1. Chapter 1

Our Own Adventure

Rise of the Guardians was a movie, a book, yet you still believed. As you try to go to sleep you get a visit from an unexpected guest… [M for various reasons]

You were lying in bed trying to sleep. You had just watched the newest DreamWorks movie, Rise of the Guardians. It was now one of your favorite movies. Even though you were eighteen you always believed. You never showed it but secretly when no one was looking, you would think about Santa or the Tooth Fairy, or even the Sandman. You turned to your side; there was no way in hell you were going to sleep tonight. Your mind was racing from the date that had taken place a few hours ago. It was a cool day, not too cold though, but when your date, Zach were out walking he slipped on ice five times! You laughed thinking of the way he fell. He was embarrassed but it only made you smile. Weirdly enough when you did, the wind became cold and harsh, and another thing, it wasn't even that cold enough for ice..

You heard a tapping against the window and ignored it believing it to be a bird or a tree branch. It continued at its own pace picking up speed in annoyance.

You groaned, realizing you have school tomorrow. You turned your lamp off before looking at the clock, 10:04 pm.

It was dark and you stumbled a bit till you got to the curtains. The tapping continued until you pulled them apart to uncover a bright and beautiful full moon. You sighed at how much beauty and mystery it held.

Your breath became visible and you shivered. You noticed the various designs of the ice blue frost decorated the window. You smiled slightly at the winter moment that took place in your room. If only you had a camera..

You heard a different sound, looking around you were a bit afraid until you saw three words written in the frost.

I love you

You blushed madly wondering who could do that without you seeing. The tapping reoccurred and you realized a person was crouched against your window sill. You automatically knew who it was..

Jack Frost..

From the movie? How the hell?!

He pulled off his famous smirk and pointed to the lock. You opened the window with shriek. He slipped on quickly and the heavy wood and glass slipped from your fingers and fell with a thud. You jumped wondering when your grandmother would come bursting through the door. She didn't. you sighed in relief and the winter spirit chuckled.

You turned to him, "Am I dreaming?"

He shook his head.

"How do you know?" you ask.

"Because you're not asleep" He coolly replied.

"Oh" you say simply before sitting on your bed.

"Did you think I was fake?" he teased.

You blush, "You're from a movie, you are supposed to be"

"But you still believe"

You nodded.

"So why?" he asked sternly.

"Because, I feel stuck, lost and I feel like I will always be invisible and never go anywhere in my life. That I will just be one of the billions of people that just…"

"Fades?" He finished, "Melts away like the snow in spring?"

"yes" You whispered.

"Then" he flew over and sat next to you, "What do you want?"

You scoff, "Love, adventure, fun, rebellion"

"Fun, eh?" Some colour flashed on his pale face.

"Yeah, I want a crazy out of this world adventure with fun rebellious people and to save the world, fall in love, all while having fun" you say, dream like.

"Well, I am the Guardian of fun" He says, pulling off an irresistible smile while leaning against his staff.

You sigh, "Do you enjoy being a Guardian?"

"Of course I love being a guardian, taking care of kids, making winter, and snow days. Saving the world from Pitch, making friends. Yeah, that's the life."

You smiled back, a little bit jealous.

"What about you? I'm sure you have a center" he says.

"Center?" you ask, confused.

"My center is fun, what about you?" he asked innocently.

"I'm not that talented" You say looking down.

The moon shone its way through the room and landed on your sketchbook.

"What the hell?" you jump.

"The moon says otherwise" The guardian smirked, twirling his staff.

The black worn book flew open to a random page. You peered over at it. they were notes your friends wrote.

You laugh, "No way"

"What are they?" the curious winter spirit asked.

"Just letters my friends wrote, it was girls night and they passed my drawing book around and wrote in it, saying that.." you trailed off, trying to hold back the tears of the happiness your friends gave you.

"Saying that?"

"How much they love me" you smile.

You picked up the book and handed It to him.

[by the way, in real life I do draw lol and these are the real notes they wrote me, of course im changing the names lol]

_[y\n] _

_You are so freaking amazing! And never forget how awesome and sweet and talented and funny and loved you are! You have changed_ _so many lives for the better and any douchebags who pretend to be your friends are just that- douchebags. They don't deserve some as special as you! As Rick would say, keep on rockin'_

_Love your friend the rockstar!_

_[y\n]_

_Soooooooo…you're pretty much amazing! :D I love being around you! Im so glad ive gotten the opportunity to know you! You're such a sweetheart and im soo excited to see where our friendship takes us in the future! _

_love you dear, the dancer_

_[y\n] _

_Girl you are __awesome!__ The moment I met you, you were crying and I didn't know what to do…I remember trying to get you to smile in the pics for photo class. Now I get the privilege of seeing your beautiful smile all the time! You are seriously sooo ooooooo [x 1000,000,000,000!] talented! One of the greatest attributes is how honest you are! Keep that forever! Love you sooo much! You are precious to me and I am always here for you_

_With all my love, the photographer_

_[y\n] _

_Hey, I like you a lot ;) and I think here are really purdy! I like art with you cause your loud and funny and keep it up! _

_Love you baby doll! Love, the singer._

_[y\n]_

_So my dear you are fabulous! Im supper glad we made you feel so welcome in this town __ im so glad I met you you're a real inspiration and beautiful inside and out _

_Love, the makeup artist 3_

_Dear [y\n]_

_You have been a very important person in my life! Thanks for being there and never change! You have a kick ass style and your are creative! Be who want to be, who cares what everyone else says? You rock!_

_Love the writer 3_

He read them smiling warmly. He then set it down, "They are true"

You blushed, " I guess"

"So what else do you do besides change lives and inspire people?" he asked.

" I write and draw" you say, looking down.

The mysterious light of the moon pulled the book away and flew open to a new page. It was a drawing you did of you and Jack Frost kissing. Your face turned a darker shade of red.

"Is that really necessary?!" you shout to the window.

He stared at the artwork, getting lost in the pencil drawing.

You wanted to look away but you couldn't. The way he stared at the drawing you could have sworn the fun loving, crazy loner was showing a side you didn't see in the movie. Well, except to Jamie, but instead of a sibling bond it was more of a…wait…was he?

"What's the quote from?" He asked, looking up from the work into your [e\c] eyes. his ocean blue eyes were full of various emotions, but a small layer of lust coated his cobalt eyes. The corners of his lips turned upwards.

"It's from a movie [water for elephants] it's about a college dropout in the Great Depression who joins a circus. He falls in love with the violently insane Ring Leader's wife. He's telling her there is a better life for her because she thinks that she will never amount to anything" You smile slightly, wishing to live a life like that.

He leaned in a bit closer.

"So that reminds me" you say staring at the ever famous creator of winter.

"yes?" he asks.

"what about falling in love? You have your friends, your snow, your fun and your crazy out of this world adventure, but what about love?" you ask, hinting at the secret crush against him.

He leaned in closer till you could fall into his turquoise eyes and his minty cold breath caressed your skin.

"There is a better kind of life that is meant for you, either that life is with me or not, either you love me or not, I want to know, will you come with me?" He whispers, quoting your drawing.

"Where?" you ask.

"On our own adventure" He says, lusts growing in his eyes.

"When?" you ask, understanding at where this was going.

"Right now" His voice was deep and full of wanting.

"Okay" you whisper without thinking.

He set his rod against the wall. The moon craved out his silver blue hair and masculine face. He crawled closer to you and you laid down as the, Jack Frost, crawled on top of you.

He looked down and smiled sweetly.

As he touched your face a shock of electricity jolted through your body.

He then leaned down and bit the end of your nose, "I'll do more then nip your nose."

You blushed as he took off his frost covered hoodie seeing his pale skin, that had a tint of blue to it.

He then took your shirt off leaving your bra. he frowned, another obstacle had stopped his veiw.

You laughed, "what's wrong?"

he reached back and unhooked your bra with cold hands.

you shivered.

"That's better" he muttered, seeing your exposed chest.

He then took the rest of your clothing off as you mimicked his actions. you were now both nude. you stared at his pale body . you reached out and gently graced his cold skin, he shuddered and goosebumps began to form once you moved to his chest. he watched every movement you made with his cobalt eyes.

"You're so warm" he moaned at your touch, "you're so warm."

he gasped as your hand went lower, he then closed his eyes until you went to far. he then looked at you, "Don't make it snow"

your face turned red and what he was referring too.

" i thought that was your job?" then, you mentally slapped your forehead, you had made the dirty connection but lost it soon after, hence you thought of winter, with REAL snow.

He chuckled, "i think you have more power over winter then you know"

you look down, slightly embarrassed, "how much power?"

He leaned closer to you, "No matter what the season may be, on the hottest days of the year, you could still make it snow. you could make a blizzard."

"R-really?" you look back up, he was only a few inches from your face.

he nodded.

Once again, he was now on top of you, staring at you. You then spread your legs apart as he slowly entered you. the only thing you could say was, errmmm it was like a hard thick icicle... [XD oh me being me! dont you love me?] He shuddered even more, having his abnormally low temperature collide with yours. He pushed deeper and you cried out in pleasure. He continued going deeper, feeling the same sensation you felt. His cold body was against yours and you both then created your own rhythm. Various sounds escaped his throat in joy. When his body created perspiration, a few drops landed on you and they were as cold as the night air. He wanted to make you sweat because, truthfully he loved your body Oder. he loved the sounds you made, the way you made them. he loved the way your body reacted to his and all he wanted was more. the first time in his 300 years of existing, he felt perfect. he felt complete. even though he was a guardian, had made friends and believers, even though he had a family, he found what he needed. and Jack Frost needed you. more then anything. he needed you now, he needed you forever, and his thurst for you will never end.

You looked at the clock, still 10:04.. how the hell?

He laughed at your confused expression, "[1] North stopped time, while Sandy has your family sleeping. nothing will bother us"

"Why?" you ask, voice higher pitched then normal.

"I know this sounds very twilightish, but i've been watching you since you were born. i was always there, when you laughed, when you cried. when you would sit at the window and wait for me. when you begged your teacher to tell you about me, i was there even when you stopped believing. but i saw all of you, every part of you. and i don't want anyone else too. no other man can see you like i see you."

A few tears escaped your eyes and he wiped them away.

He kissed you and shuddered once more, it was going to snow.. [;D you little lucky cookie you]

He then gripped the headboard of your bed and from his hands came a thin sheet of ice that coated the wood.

And for a split second, while you both stared each other in the eye, [2] you saw his ice blue eyes, turn brown. which is what his former colour used to be.

When the pure bliss ended, you both stayed in the position.

"I love you Jack" you whisper.

The clock then turned to 10:05 and you began to fall asleep.

He then sat back up, but you pulled him back down. "no, please"

He smiled softly, and kissed you passionately once more before you fell asleep.

he sighed, feeling at peace with himself.

"Don't worry, i'll always be there. we will go on another adventure soon, i promise"

**okay heres the dealio [1] i was always told that North here could time travel and stop time so he could to everyone, but that was one of the many theories. **

**[2] okay, so me being me sex is more then fun happy times and meaningless. to me sex is a very powerful spiritual and emotional, as well as physical bonding. so since jack is a spirit, and you human you both bonded, because your body releases a chemical that binds you and your partner spiritually, so that's why his eyes turned brown, that was my own twist here. if you read most of my work my sex scenes are more love and passion then fun and dirty, . so there you have it, DONT WORRY THERE IS MORE! **

**ME: YAY! I WROTE MORE!  
**

**Jack: -reads- what the hell? why am i?... WHY DOES EVERYTHING REVOLVE AROUND THE NAUGHTY AND MYSELF?!**

**me:BECAUSE YOU ARE NAUGHTY! SO DEAL WITH IT FROSTY!**

**Jack: -gets to sex part and all that- -blushes- ohh ermmmm well.  
**

**me: hahah surprised? -smug-  
**

**Jack: -nodds-  
**

**me: ^-^ nailed it!  
**

**Jack: now what? -tilts head all innocently-  
**

**Me:- smiles big- MAKE IT SNOW IN IOWA!  
**

**Jack: ok! -dirty thoughts, thanks to me- ;)  
**

**Me: - pulls him outside and points to the sky then the ground- DANGER WANNA GO SLEDDING!  
**

**Jack: -sighs- yes mam  
**

**Me: pfft, you love me, NOW I WANNA GO SLEDDING!  
**

HAH THERE WILL BE MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

okay so here i want to say a few things,

1 thanks for all you supporters out there :)

2 i have been uber busy lately dealing with family and friend drama and its pissing me off in fact i had a panic attack during my math exam .

3 finals are coming up soon so i may not have time to update

4 okay so i wrote this 300 page novel a year ago, and im still working on it and that has been taking up most of my tme because my psych teacher needs it for my class, by the way here is the prologue, because i can x3 [prologue is in the big words]

5 my brain is fried from typing and studying and writing...ermergerd...so uhmmm yup

6 i also have been depressed lately and i haven't done much with creativity besides draw

Everyone around you and this world you may know is changed forever. Every word or action builds to become the destruction of us all. No one knew for sure as to how it started, but everyone knew how it ended. After many years of hiding or fighting from what we have created has finally led to one decision: art, music and the works like it are the cause of everything. we were the cause of everything, music shaped our minds while art feed us ideas. ideas of hate, ideas of murder, ideas of destruction. this is what we are, this is what we shall be.

Now every battle has ended, or so you thought. Discovering what was the former cause of it all, turned to be the light and the foundation for who we once were. Every word you were once told ends here, for music and art are your tools of faith and this choice is yours, will you fight for everything, or go back to the cave you once lived in?

So tell me, what are you fighting for?

basically its a post apocalyptic movie about humanism vs. behaviorism.. [this story is my life!]


End file.
